La hija de cupido
by isa96magica
Summary: ¿que pasaría si cupido tuviera una hija con una forma diferente de hacer su trabajo?
1. Chapter 1

**aquí**** esta la introducción de uno de los finc espero les guste**

* * *

Hola como están mi nombre es Isabel y me encanta el amor, siempre he dicho que hay que ayudarlo a que surja entre dos personas que se quieren y de esome encargo yo y mi familia. Les contare algo de mi familia ellos al igual que yo nos encanta el amor tengo un padre que es el jefe de un puesto muy alto pero a veces creo que él no me quiere por tener una manera diferente de hacer mi trabajo, mi madre me quiere mucho y me apoya siempre dice que no le preste atención a mi padre que me quiera como soy y hago las cosas, mi tía es igual que mi madre y me ayuda a practicar mi poder, y por ultimo esta mi hermano que en estos momentos no está conmigo porque está en la tierra porque ya tiene 18 años y yo solo 17 y esta es toda mi familia y muy pronto podre ir a la tierra y probar mis habilidades que son diferentes pero especiales como dice mi madre, yo soy la hija de cupido

* * *

**hola espero les aiga justado la introducción no estaba segura de subirlo porque es tipo sanvalentin pero al ultimo si, recuerden que por sus reviews me dirán cual sera el siguiente que suba de los dos nuevos finc**

**AVISO**: _**les gustaria participar en este finc necesito participantes si quieren solo necesito que llenen los siguientes datos **_

_**nombre:**_

_**caracteristicas:(color de ojos, piel, cabello etc.)**_

_**edad:**_

_**forma de ser:(comportamiento, gustos etc.)**_

_**chico que quieres: (Castiel, Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin) **_

_**familia: (algo sobre su familia, forma de vivir etc)**_

_** creo que es todo si quieren agregar algo mas **_**_bienvenido_**

**_AVISO: también necesito una participante que quiera ser la mala o algo así_**

_**AVISO: Lysandro no puede ser escogido ya que el es el chico de mi personaje**_


	2. aviso

**AVISO: **hola les dejare mas informacion sobre el finc

- resibire las fichas durante 3 semanas

-escojere las fichas que mas me gusten y le queden a la historia

- la personaje mala trabaja tambien como cupido (no es tanto mala en el finc lo entenderan mejor)

- todas las participantes tienen que ser humanas

-en el primer capitulo no saldran las sucrettes

- pueden poner a otros personajes de corazon de melon (dajan,dake, etc) o inventar un personaje pero solo saldran en un capitulo

- recuerden poner en su reviews que historia subire primero la hija de cupido o el angel de la muerte (tambien pido participantes)

- puedes llenar sus fichas en las dos historias pero solo quedaran en una o en ambas

- la ficha es

_**nombre:**_

_**caracteristicas:(color de ojos, piel, cabello etc.)**_

_**edad:**_

_**forma de ser:(comportamiento, gustos etc.)**_

_**chico que quieres: (Castiel, Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin) **_

_**familia: (algo sobre su familia, forma de vivir etc)**_

_** creo que es todo si quieren agregar algo mas **_**_bienvenido_**

_**AVISO: Lysandro no puede ser escogido ya que el es el chico de mi personaje**_

creo que eso es todo grasias a las que me an mandado su ficha


	3. capitulo 1 el pasado

_**capitulo 1**_

Isabel

Hola a todos déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Isabel tengo 17 años y soy la hija de cupido soy alta mido 1.75 mi cabello es de color negro y largo más abajo de la cintura y mis ojos son azules. Les hablare un poco de este lugar y para eso nos iremos al pasado donde mi padre recibió el título de cupido por mi abuelo a sus 20 años, casi me olvido quieren saber un dato interésate nosotros tenemos el mismo ciclo de vida que los humanos es decir si envejecemos no somos inmortales creo que eso es todo les dejo con la historia

23 años antes

Felipe

Mi nombre es Felipe y tengo 18 años lo que significa que es hora de ir a la tierra para dar amor a todas esas personas que lo necesitan. Salí de mi habitación sí que es grande el lugar donde vivo me fui a la tierra y empecé con mi trabajo vi no muy lejos una joven de 20 años comencé a analizarla algo que todos los ángeles del amor tienen que hacer antes de lanzar su flecha sus datos fueron

Nombre: Angel

Edad: 2o

Personalidad: alegre, soñadora, amable, pierde el control cuando no le dan la razón

Estudios: universidad estudiando maestra

Signo: leo

Con estos datos comencé a analizar su futura pareja

Nombre: Cristian

Edad: 21

Personalidad: soñador, amable, sabe tomar el control

Estudios: universidad estudiando leyes

Signo: Aries

Resultado compatibilidad a un 90% deje mi forma humana y di me verdadera forma la cual ningún humano puede ver saque mis alas y aparecí mi arco y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar mi flecha alguien tomo la delantera mire la dirección de donde vino esa flecha y mis ojos quedaron fijos en una bella chica de cabello largo color rosa y ojos color miel desde entonces esa chica tenía mi corazón

Unos días después

LUCIA- si quiero ser tu novia

FELIPE- enserio

LUCIA- claro

Y así fue como nos hicimos novios 2 años después cuando cumplí 20 tome el puesto del gran cupido e hice las reglas más estrictas para una mejor organización y un mayor amor entre 2 personas

1- Tiene que ver una compatibilidad de 80 % para unir una pareja

2- Tienen que seguir los siguientes criterios edad, altura, cosas en común, estudios, que haiga un equilibrio entre ambos y lo más importante el signo zodiacal

3- En la edad tiene que haber una diferencia de 5 años o tienen que tener la misma edad, la mujer siempre tendrá que ser la menor

4- El hombre siempre será más alto

5- El amor solo se dará en personas con la edad de 15 años en adelante

6- La compatibilidad del signo zodiacal respetaran

7- Una sola flecha usaran

8- El amor solo debe de existir entre hombre y mujer

9- Nunca deberás de decir quién eres

10- La regla más importante nunca deberás enamorarte de u humano

Unos días después todos siguieron las reglas y como lo imaginaba todo mejoro por lo que estaba orgulloso solo faltaba algo en mi vida y era tener a Lucia a mi lado por lo que le pedí que se casara conmigo un día muy hermoso y nuestra boda fue la mejor

Lucia

Aun no puedo creer que me case con el hombre de mis sueños aunque abecés creo que debería de quitar todas esas reglas pero aun así soy muy feliz con el que de ese amor nació nuestro primer hijo al cual pusimos (todavía no se me ocurre el nombre alguna idea) y un año después tuvimos una pequeña niña muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules que llamamos Isabel

Isabel

Y así fue como se conocieron mis padres al principio todo era felicidad pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que no me gustaban mucho las reglas de papa y que nací con un poder diferente por lo que mi papa y yo siempre discutimos

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer espero les aiga gustado se que esta corto el primer capitulo el segundo sera mas largo**

**esta semana comenzare a escoger las fichas **


	4. capitulo 2 niñez parte 1

Capítulo 2 niñez parte 1

Isabel

Hola me llamo Isabel y tengo 3 años tengo mi cabello negro y ojos azules. Hoy iré a visitar y conocer a mi prima y a unos tíos con mis papas pero estoy un poco triste porque mi hermano no podrá venir porque tiene que ir con mi tía Agatha que le está enseñando a controlar su poder para que esté listo antes de entrar a la escuela mientras tanto mi papa el gran cupido y mí mama una de los más hermosos ángeles del amor. Salimos de la casa y tardamos 30 minutos en llegar y cuando salimos del coche nos recibió un señor que mis padres dijeron era mi tío y al presentarnos entramos a su casa y conocí a mis primos Haruka, Andrew y Sebastián, Haruka tenía mi misma edad y Andrew y Sebastián eran 3 años mayores ellos tenían seis años, comimos un poco y después salimos al patio a jugar

ISABEL- a que ¿quieren jugar?

ANDREW Y SEBASTIAN- perdón pero nosotros no podemos tenemos que estudiar

HARUKA- debería dejar de estudiar

SEBASTIAN- sabes que no podemos si queremos ser buenos ángeles del amor

HARUKA- en ese caso Isabel te gustaría jugar con muñecas

ISABEL- claro

Estuvimos jugando un rato con las muñecas hasta que mis padres me llamaron para irnos

-entonces nos aria ese favor

FELIPE- claro que si

HARUKA- de que favor hablan papi

-Haruka tus tíos Felipe y Lucia vendrán a cuidarte de vez en cuando cuando la niñera no este para que nosotros podamos ir a la tierra mientras tanto tú te quedaras con la niñera y tus hermanos

HARUKA- no me pueden llevar

-no mi niña lo siento pero solo pueden ir personas con 18 años y que tengan terminados sus estudios

HARUKA- ¿Cuándo se irán?

-hoy mismo pero no te preocupes estarás con tus hermanos

Isabel

Me sentía muy mal por mi prima Haruka pero así tiene que ser porque mi mama me dijo que sus padres en la tierra trabajan de Actriz su mama y su papa de Músico y no podían dejar su trabajo por mucho tiempo

6 años

Isabel

Estoy tan emocionada hoy es mi primer día de escuela y me enseñaran a hacer un gran ángel del amor como mi mama y tal vez hasta pueda convertirme en cupido pero si quiero lograrlo tendré que ser mejor que mi hermano y superar a papa y si me convierto en cupido lo primero que aria seria cambiar las reglas que no me gustan pero primero ir a la escuela junto con mi hermano que es un año mayor que yo. El primer día fue muy divertido todos nos presentamos y vi a Haruka fui a hablarle y a invitarla a jugar pero ella no me hablaba así que el siguiente día intente de nuevo pero era igual no me habla pero lo raro es que a mi hermano si le habla

HERMANO- Animo pequeña Haruka estoy seguro que tus padres te visitaran pronto

HARUKA- gracias ¿quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?

HERMANO- lo siento pequeña Haruka pero tengo que ir con Isabel

ISABEL- hermano ¿Qué quieres comer?

HERMANO- lo que te guste me parecerá bien

Isabel

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que entre a la escuela y hoy será el examen de la flecha y el arco que se tratara de buscar nuestra flecha en nuestro corazón y hacerla realidad para después dispararla a unos muñecos estoy tan emocionada y más porque mi hermano vendrá a verme al igual que mis padres por lo que el salón estaba llenísimo de padres y sus hijos a excepción de Haruka

Haruka

Hoy es el examen y como era de esperarse mis padres no vendrán por su trabajo y aparte mis hermanos me abandonaron para irse a ver películas porque hoy no tenían nada que hacer pero ni siquiera pensaron en mi por lo que estoy en un rincón viendo a los demás pero no tengo ganas de llorar porque eso es para los débiles y yo soy una niña fuerte aunque tenga solamente tenga 6 años. Dijeron mi nombre lo que significa que es mi turno así que no fallare mientras caminaba el Hermano de Isabel me deseo suerte lo que me agrado. Me pare en medio de todas las personas y comencé a crear mi flecha con mi corazón y sin darme cuenta enfrente de mí se encontraba una flecha de color morado con un corazón morado de diferente tono y en la parte de atrás tenía unos listones de color azul y junto a la flecha apareció mi arco del mismo color. Todos me aplaudieron y ahora solo tenía que tener buena puntería y darle a los muñecos que son especiales ya que al disparar la flecha estos se enamoran o lo contrario lo que significa si aprobaste el examen claro que es un nivel fácil para los adultos pero difícil para los niños pero para mí no lo fue al contrario me felicitaron porque podría intentarlo con un nivel más difícil en resumen al final pase y después paso la última alumna quien era mi prima

Isabel

Haruka fue increíble espero poder hacerlo como ella. Me llamaron y fui a mi lugar no sin antes recibir un buena suerte de mi familia lo que me hace sentir feliz y que lo lograre me pare en medio y comencé a ver mi corazón de alguna manera me sentía de manera extraña ¿es así como se siente? De pronto en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa y pude sentir algo maravilloso en mi cuerpo que es difícil de explicar después enfrente de mi apareció una flecha de color rosa con un corazón rojo con alas y en la parte de atrás tenia también alas y unos listones roras pero un tono bajito y a un lado estaba el arco del mismo color rosa decorado con pequeños corazones del mismo color rosas pero con un tono más fuerte y más claro con unas alas en cada parte del arco era tan hermoso y al agarrarlo vi a una persona en el espacio esa persona me dijo no te dejes vencer por nada ni te rindas solo sigue tu corazón y no temas a ser como eres. Salí del espacio y mi familia me estaba animando solo faltaba lanzar mi flecha así que me puse en posición apuntando a los muñecos pero yo sentía que mi corazón no apuntaba a ellos sino a una pareja de ángeles que estaba ahí yo sentía que necesitaban reconciliarse por un problema así que al lanzar mi flecha no le dieron a los muñeco sino a esas personas cambiando el ambiente de una manera diferente de pronto estábamos en la película del titanic y los protagonistas eran esas personas y los demás eran los pasajeros y así fue como comenzó todo ese día supieron que mi poder era extraño y diferente pero supe que ellos se reconciliaron

7 años

A pasado un año desde el incidente todavía no saben porque mi poder es tan diferente por lo que empecé a investigar por mi sola pero no fue tan difícil porque una parte de mi sabía todo acerca de ello como por ejemplo que al darle a un humano este olvidara lo ocurrido pero en ellos abra algo que los unirá poco a poco y un montón de cosas más pero todo esto ha llevado que las personas no me tomen atención porque creen que mi poder es peligroso los únicos que me apoyan son mi mama y mi hermano en tanto a mi padre desde ese examen no me habla ni me abraza y si lo hace es porque lo necesita en resumen lo decepcione y más aún porque le dije un día que sus reglas no me gustaban aparte de que un día lo escuche diciendo que solo quedaba mi hermano para ser el siguiente cupido porque yo no seré capaz por lo que me dolió y ocasiono que dejara de utilizar ese poder he intentar ser como los demás.

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer espero les aiga gustado muchas grasias por sus reviews a Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia y a Guest me pone muy feliz que les este gustando**


	5. capitulo 2 niñes parte 2

_**Capítulo 2 niñez parte 2**_

8 años

Ya han pasado un año desde que empecé a dejar de usar mi poder para poder ser como los demás y me acepten, mi papa se ha vuelto más cercano a mi desde que me evito ahora siempre está conmigo y me dice que seré la mejor si cumplo las reglas tal y como son. Ya es de día y me levanto para ir a la escuela junto con mi hermano en el camino estuvimos platicando.

HERMANO- ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no usas tu poder

ISABEL- si lo se

HERMANO- no es cansado llevar un arco que no es tuyo

ISABEL.- ya no lo es tanto al principio si lo era pero ahora ´puedo controlarlo siempre y cuando no me excede

HERMANO- eso es lo que me preocupa que hagas lo incorrecto solo por querer ver feliz a papa desde que eso paso tuviste que dejar de usar tu arco y cambiarlo por uno que no es tuyo lo que ocasiona que te debilites

ISABEL- no es para tanto

HERMANO- (enojado) que no sea para tanto la primera vez que lo usaste dormiste por una semana por causa del cansancio que te ocasiono

ISABEL- pero eso ya no pasa

Mi hermano dejo de hablarme por el resto del camino lo que significa que se enojó conmigo pero estoy segura que ya se le pasara además es mejor así porque si porque si sigue ablando puede que diga que estos últimos días me he sentido débil debido a usar ese arco y de que he practicado más afuera de la escuela. Llegamos y como siempre me fui a mi salón y me fui con mis compañeras aunque sé que no son mis amigas en mi corazón sé que si vuelvo a usar ese arco se alejaran de mí

ISABEL- buenos días chicas

CHICA 1- buenos días

ISABEL- ¿de qué hablan?

CHICA 2- de la posibilidad de un examen sorpresa

ISABEL- que un examen (espero que no porque si lo hago puede que me desmalle)

CHICA 1- no debes de preocuparte Isabel eres la numero 1

HARUKA- eso ya lo veremos este día te ganare

ISABEL- hola Haruka (se fue sin decirme nada, mi prima Haruka ha dejado de hablarme y me evita y aparte siempre me dice que me superara)

CHICA 2- ¿Qué le sucede a tu prima

CHICA 1- no está claro esta ella esta celosa de Isabel porque es mejor que ella aparte usa un arco que no es suyo eso no lo logra casi nadie

Isabel

Llego la profesora y me quede pensando será verdad que Haruka esta celosa de mi si es así no debe de estarlo yo la quiero mucho aunque ella me diga de vez en cuando que me aleje de ella y que no me quiere ver yo no pienso lo mismo quiero acercarme a ella pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Pasaron las horas y por mala suerte fue verdad lo del examen sorpresa la primera en pasar fue Haruka y como siempre fue fabulosa después me llamaron a mi mire a mi alrededor pero no veía a mi hermano el siempre venia verme en los exámenes pero se me olvido que está enojado conmigo debe de ser por eso que no vino, volvieron a llamarme esta vez fui saque mi arco y mi flecha o mejor dicho la flecha y el arco que no son míos y apunte al objetivo en ese momento me sentía mareada pero no iba a detenerme porque tengo que tener la aprobación de papa así que lance mi flecha y en ese momento se volvió oscuro y lo único que recuerdo fue escuchar mi nombre

Hermano

Estaba en clase sin poner atención lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era a mi hermana era claro que me mentía y se sentía débil pero no quería demostrarlo y todo por culpa de mi padre, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que la clase de mi hermana tendría un examen me levante a toda prisa y fui al salón solo espero no llegar tarde pero al entrar era tarde mi hermana estaba desmayándose por suerte pude atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo

Isabel

Desperté en mi cuarto sin recordar lo que paso así que puse mi cerebro a funcionar y lo recordé también ese momento en que escuche a mi hermano. Escuche unos gritos en la sala así que baje y vi a mi papa, mama y hermano discutiendo

HERMANO- (grita) todo es tu culpa

PADRE- no me grites si tu hermana se desmallo fue porque no tiene poder suficiente

HERMANO- no es cierto es tu culpa por no aceptarla como es

PADRE- ya te dije que no es verdad (intente pegarle a mi hijo pero mi esposa me detuvo)

MADRE- no intentes pegarle él tiene razón es tu culpa si desde un principio no la hubieras rechazado esto no estaría pasando saber que al usar ese arco ella se pone más débil

PADRE- si no puede usar ese arco entonces ella no es mi hija

Isabel

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir al escuchar esas palabras de mi papa ¿Por qué no me quería? Si hice todo lo posible para ser un ángel del amor como el ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? Comencé a alejarme de mi casa hasta salir corriendo sin pensarlo, solo quería huir de aquí e irme a un lugar lejos ¿pero dónde? No sabía que hacer hasta que recordé a mi tía Agatha ella de seguro me ayudara. Fui a dirección de mi tía pero cuando llegue a su casa no estaba comencé a buscarla cuando vi algo extraño un circulo de luz blanca mi curiosidad me gano y fui hacia ese agujero que al entrar en el me llevo a un mundo diferente, Sin pensarlo me encontraba en la tierra pero no sabía nada de ella, todavía no llegaba a esa parte en mi escuela por lo que comencé a caminar sin saber a dónde ir hasta que vi un montón de niños jugando en un parque lo que me causo una extraña sensación pero no le tome importancia y seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con una niña de mi edad llorando de Cabello negro, piel algo pálida y ojos carmesí

ISABEL-¿te pasa algo?

NIÑA- me perdí y no encuentro a mi mama ni a mi hermana

ISABEL-(sonríe) no te preocupes te ayudare a buscarlas ¿Cómo te llamas?

NIÑA- Zuzucki

ISABEL- yo me llamo Isabel, vamos a buscar a tu mama

ZUZUCKI- Grasias

Isabel

Empezamos a caminar por todo este lugar y pronto me hice amiga de Zuzucki . Estuvimos en un parque platicando y jugando un rato ahí Zuzuki me conto que su mama trabaja mucho pero que intenta estar con ella y su hermana los días que tiene libres al contrario de su padre que no muestra interés por ella y es muy frio por lo que note que tenía mucho en común con Zuzucki tal vez por eso nos hicimos amigas tan deprisa.

ZUZUCKI- ¿Isabel donde están tus padres?

ISABEL- yo me escape de casa

ZUZUCKI- (triste) ¿Por qué?

ISABEL- porque mi padre no me quiere y he intentado todo lo posible hasta cambiar pero nada

ZUZUCKI- Es como mi padre pero no intento ser diferente solo soy yo misma y aunque mi papa no me quiera mi mama y mi hermana me quieren mucho

ISABEL- (es verdad papa no me quiere pero mama, hermano y tía sí) al igual que yo sabes algo Zuzucki una vez encontremos a tu mama regresare a casa además mi hermano y mi mama deben de estar preocupados

ZUZUCKI-estoy feliz y dime Zuzu si

ISABEL- Zuzu

Isabel

Comenzamos la búsqueda de nuevo pero nada hasta que cayó la noche y Zuzu quería llorar de nuevo y en mi corazón sentí un dolor, quería ayudarla pero sentía que no podía hacer nada pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón decía tu sabes que hacer y tome mi verdadera forma sin que ella me viera y de mi espalda salieron unas alas blancas con un vestido rosa bajito hasta la rodilla y en ese momento volví a sacer mi arco y mi flecha y apunte a Zuzu y pronuncie estas palabras que mi flecha del amor te guie y te ayude a cumplir tu deseo mi flecha salió de mi arco y le dio a Zuzu y tome mi forma humana nuevamente y en ese momento la mama y hermana de Zuzu aparecieron. Mi flecha sirvió para ayudarla no solo para encontrar amor, no, no puede ser eso los ángeles del amor trabajamos para encontrar el amor ¿entonces porque? Y en mi corazón conocía la respuesta** no solo hay amor entre parejas existen muchos tipos de amor por eso tu flecha funciono**. Estaba tan feliz de ver como Zuzu corria con su familia

ZUzu

Mis ojos comenzaron a mojarse quería llorar hoy era un día muy especial y no encuentro a mi mama de repente sentí algo en mi espalda pero no era nada desagradable al contrario sentía una gran felicidad y un lindo calor que me traía tranquilidad de repente vi a mi mama y hermana y no pude evitar correr a abrazarlas

ZUZU- (grita) mami, hermana

LAS DOS- zuzu

ZUZU-(las abraza) estoy tan feliz de verlas

MAMA- nosotras también

ZUZU- Isabel mama y Hermana están conmigo gracias

ISABEL- no me lo agradezcas solo te estuve acompañando

ZUZU- no es verdad si no fuera por ti no las hubiera encontrado

ISABEL- acaso vis(no termino)

ZUZU- porque estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo

ISABEL- lo mejor fue que hice una amiga

ZUZU- es verdad ¿nos veremos mañana?

ISABEL- no lo siento

ZUZU- ¿Por qué?

ISABEL- porque vivo lejos de tu casa eso es seguro

ZUZU- no importa podemos reunirnos un día

ISABEL- no es eso ya no nos veremos por un tiempo yo no vivo aquí

ZUZU- vienes de otra ciudad

ISABEL- si (en realidad no sé qué es eso)

ZUZU- yo (llora) no quiero que te vallas

ISABEL- no llores estoy segura que nos encontraremos otra vez (lleve mis manos a mi cuello y tome una cadenita de dos alas que se puedes separar que me dio mi mama el día que cumplí 7 años una cadena que representa la amistad fue lo que me dijo, la partí en dos y le di la mitad de la ala a Zuzu) toma esto es para que me recuerdes y un símbolo de esta amistad que no tiene mucho tiempo pero sé que ya eres mi mejor amiga

ZUZU- Gracias la cuidare mucho

Isabel

Me despedí y comencé a caminar solo me falta saber cómo regresare. Escuche un grito y vi a mi tía que corrió a abrazarme y llevándome a casa donde recibí un buen regaño por parte de todos pero en vez de enojarme estaba feliz porque ahora no seré diferente sino que seré yo misma y no me importa lo que digan los demás ni siquiera mi padre por lo cual se sorprendieron todos cuando me pare enfrente de él y le dije **desde este momento no seré lo que tú quieres sino que seré yo misma y usare mi arco y no me importa lo que pienses** desde ese día deje la escuela y las clases me las da mi tía Agatha

* * *

**hola a todas en el capitulo anterior olvide poner las fichas ganadoras lo siento pero ese dia tenia dolor de cabeza y se me olvido así que escribí el capitulo 2 por tener un poco de tiempo y aquí están las fichas**

**BajateDeLaNuve necesito que me dijas si quieres inventar el personaje con quien te quieres quedar o lo dejas a mi criterio**

**Zuzu Liin chico castiel**

**mariii-chan12 chico armin**

**paziita67 chico Kentin**

**Akira Narahashi chico Nathaniel**

**y asi quedaron las fichas grasias por leer**


	6. capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

17 años

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que deje la escuela, muchas cosas han sucedido ahora mis clases me las da mi tía Agatha y he aprendido mucho, mis hermano se fue hace un año a la tierra porque cumplió los 18 y da amor en la tierra en cuanto a mi padre el de vez en cuando me dirige la palabra la mayoría son regaños creo que quiere más a mi prima Haruka hablando de ella se volvió insoportable ahora solo me hace la vida imposible como si no tuviera poco con mi padre además de que arruina mis momentos en los que quiero demostrar las maravillas de usar mi poder pero nunca sucede y por ultimo mi Madre siempre ha estado apoyándome poniéndose de mi parte cada vez que mi padre intenta regañarme o darme un castigo por lo que tienen peleas muy seguido Pero basta de pensar en cosas tristes hoy es mi cumpleaños 17 y no me pondré triste por ninguna razón. Salí de mi casa y me fui al parque a pensar en que solo falta un año para ir a la tierra y podre demostrarles a todos que soy una excelente ángel del amor y me convertiré en cupido para borrar todas las reglas de mi padre además de que tal vez vuelva a ver a Zuzu me pregunto si todavía me recordara o ya me olvido y si todavía tiene el collar que le di pero si no es así prometo que la ayudare a llevarse mejor con su padre.

HARUKA- ¿perdedora que haces aquí me estorbas?

ISABEL- siempre arruinándome el día

HARUKA- mira quien lo dice la que derrumbo la estatua de cupido por decima vez el día de ayer

ISABEL- eso no fue mi culpa solo quería que ese perro se llevara mejor con el gato

HARUKA- (ríe) cada vez que lo dices rio sí que eres una tonta por creer tal cosa solo existe el amor entre dos personas

ISABEL- eso no es cierto

HARUKA- dame un ejemplo y tal vez te crea

ISABEL- el amor entre una madre y su hija

HARUKA- (rie) eres tonta a eso se le llama cariño o simplemente te quiero y se acabó, se nota que la tonta de Agatha no te enseño nada

ISABEL- (enojada) no vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia te lo prohíbo

HARUKA- y que me aras me emparejaras con un gato

Isabel

Me fui del parque porque si esto sigue así recibiré un castigo en mi cumpleaños y es lo menos que quiero. Camine hacia la casa de mi tía y al llegar me dijo feliz cumpleaños al igual que mi mamá que estaba con ella con un gran pastel pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba mi hermano Axel y le di un gran abrazo

ISABEL- ¿hermano que haces aquí?

AXEL- no dejare a mi hermanita sola en su cumpleaños

ISABEL- estoy tan feliz

AXEL- (agarra una caja) toma este es mi regalo espero te guste

ISABEL-(abrí la caja) que hermosa pulsera

AXEL- sabía que te gustaría

ISABEL- (nos sentamos los 3 a comer pastel) que rico ¿Quién lo hizo?

AGATHA- yo lo hice ¿te gusto?

ISABEL- si esta delicioso

MADRE- no hables con la boca llena de pastel

ISABEL- lo siento (comenzamos a reír pero en eso llego mi padre)

PADRE- (enojado) Axel ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

AXEL- (enojado) no te importa

PADRE- no me contestes así recuerda con quien hablas, y tu Lucia ¿Qué haces aquí recuerda que hoy tenemos la ceremonia de los 3 mejores estudiantes que pueden convertirse en cupido?

MADRE- (enojada) lo siento pero para mí es más importante el cumpleaños de mi niña que una tonta ceremonia

PADRE- (enojado) déjate de tonterías

MADRE- mi niña no es una tontería, además recuerda que ella es tu hija también

PADRE- yo no recuerdo haber tenido una hija

AGATHA- (grita) Felipe cállate

ISABEL- (no quería más peleas desde pequeña las he soportado) que les parece si vamos a la ceremonia no tengo ningún problema

PADRE- por fin algo inteligente

Isabel

Nos fuimos a la ceremonia volando por el cielo pero mi familia seguía enojada y lo comprendo pero algo que siempre me distrae es ver el cielo azul y ver mis alas blancas

AXEL- se han vuelto más hermosas

ISABEL- ¿Qué?

AXEL- tus alas son más hermosas que la última vez que me fui

ISABEL- no digas mentiras mis alas siguen iguales

AXEL- no me crees, ¿Qué has aprendido con Agatha?

AGATHA- a mí no me culpes no siempre pone atención, pero es verdad tus alas se han vuelto muy bellas que parecieran que brillan

ISABEL- no les entiendo

AXEL- (ríe) para que entiendas, se dice que las alas son el reflejo de nuestra alma y el corazón

AGATHA- debes de tener una hermosa alma y un bello corazón

ISABEL- ya había escuchado de ello pero solo son mitos

PADRE- apúrense y tú no te hagas ilusiones tus alas son igual que todas o peor

Isabel

Mi hermano estaba a punto de ir con mi padre pero lo detuve una hora después llegamos a la ceremonia en la cual anunciaron a mi prima Haruka como la primera y después de ella otras dos chicas y después hicieron una demostración de sus poderes pero no era nada emocionante como todos lo veían y aparte mi prima me miraba diciéndome sin palabras tu nunca llegaras aquí. Veía la ceremonia hasta que mi hermano me llamo y nos escapamos.

ISABEL- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

AXEL- celebrando tu ceremonia

ISABEL- que

AXEL- tu eres mucho mejor que ellas yo lo sé solo que los demás no lo entienden

ISABEL- eso crees

IAXEL- claro siempre serás la mejor, y ahora ágamos una pequeña ceremonia para presentar a una maravillosa ángel del amor que tiene las posibilidades de convertirse en cupido, La gran y hermosa Isabel y déjenme decirle que me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano

ISABEL- gracias Axel

AXEL- ahora saca tu flecha y tu arco y dispara pero recuerda no hacerlo no tenemos muñecos

ISABEL- claro (de pronto mi padre salió asustándome y ocasionando que soltara mi flecha)

PADRE-(grita) que acabas de hacer

AXEL- ella no tuvo la culpa tu la asustaste

Isabel

Mi padre saco sus alas y intento alcanzar la flecha para pararla al igual que mi hermano y yo pero no tuvo resultado y cuando mi padre estaba a punto de alcanzarla se separó en miles de flechas que fueron a todos lados flechando a cada una de las personas que empezaron a decir sus sentimientos

-mi sueño es convertirme en la esposa de mi mejor amigo

-me gustas

-desde pequeña le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad por lo que me siento tan sola y quiero que mi príncipe me proteja

-me dan miedo las arañas pero amo al artista de la película del hombre araña

A todos a los que les tocaba una flecha empezaron a decir sus sentimientos lo que ocasionaba que algunos lloraran por no ser aceptados una de mis flechas le atino a Haruka pero antes de que digiera algo pude parar lo que mi flecha ocasiono

PADRE- (enojado) ya viste lo que ocasionas

ISABEL- no pasó nada malo

PADRE- puede ser pero crees que esto es normal primero esto no hace un ángel del amor y segundo ni siquiera sigues las reglas

MADRE- no la regañes ella no hizo nada malo

PADRE- no la protejas ahora mismo te pondré un castigo solo espera en casa mientras pienso en uno

Isabel

Me fui a casa escuchando a todas las personas hablar de mí y no era de buena manera. Llegue a casa y me fui a mi habitación después de una hora mi padre me llamo para recibir mi castigo

PADRE- muy bien he pensado en los castigos que podría ponerte y creo que esto es lo mejor iras a la tierra solo porque tu hermano me convenció

ISABEL- enserio (esto es un castigo es más bien algo bueno)

PADRE- no sonrías todavía no acabo iras a la tierra pero solo porque no quiero que sigas molestándome, escucha bien no usaras tu poder y si lo usas recibirás un castigo y esto dependerá del número de reglas que rompas pero si usas tu poder como todos nosotros podrás convertirte en mi hija ahora retírate que mañana saldrás

Isabel

Salí y me dirigí con mi hermano y le conté todo lo que sucedió

AXEL- ¿obedecerás a papa?

ISABEL- solo la parte de ir a la tierra porque seré yo misma además ya he soportado todos los castigos conocidos

AXEL- pero todavía queda uno y no me gustaría que lo tuvieras

ISABEL- no importa ese castigo solo se da si rompes todas las reglas y yo no lo are tal vez rompa 9 pero 10 no

AXEL- me lo prometes

ISABEL- claro

AXEL- eso me pone feliz ahora duérmete que mañana saldremos además de que presentaras un examen para entrar a un instituto

ISABEL- (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

AXEL- lo que escuchaste en realidad tenía planeado convencer a papa para que te dejara venir conmigo y que estudiaras en ese instituto antes de cumplir los 18 porque sé que puede ser capaz de no dejarte salir así que hay que aprovechar

ISABEL- eso creo lo mejor es que estaré contigo y podre verte en acción rompiendo algunas reglas

AXEL- ¿Cómo sabes que rompo reglas?

ISABEL- soy tu hermana lo veo en tus ojos a ti tampoco te gustan las reglas de papa

Isabel

Estuvimos un rato más ablando hasta que llegó la hora de dormir pero quien dormiría sabiendo que iras a la tierra y que tal vez encuentres a una amiga y pensar en toda la gente que ayudaras y conocerás pero para hacerlo seré yo misma y no me importa lo que dirá mi padre solo debo asegurarme de no romper las 10 reglas para no recibir ese castigo

* * *

**hola espero les aiga justado este capitulo muy pronto empesaran a salir las fichas solo tienen que esperar un capitulo mas**

**grasias a Zuzu Liin y a Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia por sus reviws**


End file.
